Slipping Destiny
by Arthur Mizen
Summary: Revan has decided not to undergo the Force training of the Jedi and continue his life as a smuggler
1. Chapter 1 -Trouble with Business

Slipping Destiny

CHAPTER 1: The Trouble with Business

_ Alright, here's the deal: It has been a year since Revan (Ken) has fled the destroyed planet Taris. The situation that happened during that year is roughly explained throughout based on the character Ken Dorr. Ken is NOT a Jedi or able to use the Force in any way though he is a Force sensitive. He left Taris and fled to Nar Shadaa instead of heading to Dantooine to receive training. Ken and Zaalbar are the only two of the original party because, of course, many things changed during their visit to Taris. _

_ Ken fled to Nar Shadaa before going to Dantooine to drop off Bastila and so no to Jedi training and return to his smuggling operations. He lets Carth go and return to his job as being a soldier and, much to Ken's dislike, Carth trails him from time to time. He leaves Mission Vao on Nar Shadaa as part of his new crew. She becomes well known once she finds her way around. She manages to purchase a bar and starts her own business to cover for Ken's smuggling. _

_ He also traveled to Tatooine to repair T3-04 and found HK-47. After finding out his assassination protocols, he purchases the droid and begins repairs, unlocking its memory and other advancements in its assassination protocols. With the Sith on his tail, he hides the _Ebon Hawke _on Korribon where he makes quick friends with the Rodian trader. He also meets with Yuthera Bann but keeps away from the Academy training though she insists he has more than enough power…_

_Hull breached…Warning: perimeter under attack…Hull breached…_

Ken Dorr sighed; he hadn't had a decent amount of rest since he agreed to obey the Jedi and take the job offer. He'd no clue why the Jedi had asked for him as a last minute addition to their crew aboard the _Endar Spire_ and he hadn't asked. His expertise had sailed farther than expected, he assumed.

"Come on, wookie; we've got a job to do."

The large walking carpet rose with a growl in Shyriiwook.

"I know, I know, but it's an opportunity nonetheless. Let's move."

His companion pulled a curved blade from the foot locker before opening the door violently, ready for an assault. A moment later Zaalbar stepped into the hall, showing Ken the place was temporarily safeguarded.

Ken's keen eyes shifted to all possible attack points before sprinting to the next corner, peering around in search of threats. Zaalbar did the same to the other in turn, bow caster at the ready at his hip just in case.

A Sith trooper was doing rounds, emptying his blaster rifle into anyone not on his side. Leaning against the wall, Ken waited, watching for the shadow. When it appeared close enough, Ken whipped the knife from his pant holster and twisted it inside the trooper's throat, pulling at his belt so it appeared he was continuing his rounds. He placed the body down silently.

A few moments later and the wookiee was leaning over a corpse too. Quickly, Ken set to work on the helmet to intercept their communications while Zaalbar pulled the body into the room, certain Ken could take care of himself for a couple moments.

"I heard he was smart."

"Devious beyond measure, for sure."

"I thought he was honourable; people say he has the heart of a Mandalorian."

The other trooper laughed loudly. "You mistake him for who we're after. That Jedi was rescued by him just so he could save his own skin. He's a skilled scoundrel, there's no question there but he's no match for us; we'll catch him."

"But do we want to?"

"Are you questioning the Lord's orders?" The assassin tapped his foot, startling the two soldiers. The man was clad in black and a voice scrambler to keep his identity a secret.

"No sir, of course not." They stepped backwards in fear.

"Sir?" The assassin raised its hand to its chin, rubbing it in thought. "I don't like that."

"We're sorry."

"I don't want your - get to work." A wave of the slim arm sent the soldiers scurrying down the halls of the large spaceship. "Like a common gizka."

A small battalion of Sith troopers rallied behind the assassin. "We've scanned the ship; there's no sign of him or his companion."

"He's smart so expect to find him in a suit of armour; look for a corpse of your own. If you can't find one he's probably stowed away on your ship."

"Right away."

After the group moved out, the assassin moved down the hall, inspecting the individual rooms.

"The escape pods are launching!" A trooper shouted into the communications.

"There's no way he's that stupid; it's a trick." The assassin snapped into the headset.

"There are heat energies inside, heading for the planet below; we're opening fire."

"Don't! Whoever is with him, kill him; it's a trick!"

A blaster shot rang through the com-link but the auto turrets had already opened fire. The escape pod exploded violently, larger than any escape pod should; it had been packed with explosives damaging the neighbouring vessel.

"All the escape pods have been fired."

"He's not in any of them; he's not that stupid! He's trying to confuse you."

"A wookiee captured in the cafeteria, perhaps we should question him."

"Kill whoever 'caught' the wookiee; you don't 'catch' wookiees."

"You think it's him in disguise?" A blaster shot and someone's protests.

"No; he was probably being threatened. Ken should still be onboard then or on our ship. Scan everyone."

"Why is the bounty hunter getting us to kill our own men? I don't think this is our best job, you know what I mean?"

"It's not a bounty hunter, he's an assassin and he knows this guy back to front; that's why." The trooper's partner hissed as he placed his blaster before him upon entering a room. "Apparently we shouldn't split up; I don't want to be told I have to kill you - or the other way around."

"Don't you feel we're being killed off without reason? I mean, no one's seen him yet and we have the crew and everyone else hostage; we could barter with him."

"That's what's got me spooked. What kind of a person can manipulate the Jedi to allow him to work with them when he obviously doesn't care for these people? The Jedi don't want him dead and neither does The Dark Lord. I wouldn't be surprised if he turned that Jedi in unless he has some attachment to her."

"A man like this can't have any friends, Josh."

"I didn't mean that by attachment. A guy like this has to be as greedy as they come; I heard he has connections with almost every Hutt in the galaxy. Now that's saying something about his character; no one scares a Hutt, no one threatens a Hutt and no one is on their friends list. Somehow he's managed them all."

"He could be in tune with the Force."

"A guy like that, no." Josh stopped searching the room to face his friend. "He refused the Jedi and was forced to be trained and he appeared to have no control. You ask me, he's just skilled."

"But they offered."

"He's too old to be trained to use the Force, Harry. If he hasn't learned anything yet, he's not going to learn anything. Besides he uses tricks that only a normal person would use; best not think a Force sensitive has grown a brain."

"They rely too much on the Force, I know."

"Imagine what would happen if one was stripped of the Force." Josh laughed.

"Can that actually happen?"

"I've heard about it, it takes about five powerful Force users to do it but I think it can be done. When we're done here I'll have to show you some of my collection back on Nar Shadaa."

The two exit the room, entering the hallway and continue about their rounds.

_Well, well, this is easier than I expected. _Ken throws the concussion grenade into the commanding centre of the enemy ship, disorienting the crew. He kicks one of the squirming, resistant members and heads for the controls. "I'd like to have your attention please; we are taking over the ship." He points his blaster and fires a round into the captain's head. "Have a nice day."

He clicks the control console and hacks into the system for restricted access. _Activate poison gas-yep. Goodbye people I don't care about. Surene, here's hoping you brought your mask. _

The assassin sets his blaster on high and shoots the group holding the wookie in place. The wookie shakes the corpses off of him and nods his head with a growl of respect. The black clad being throws a large mask, meant specifically for Zaalbar, to him before leading the way out of the cafeteria.

"Ken I hope you know what you're doing."

Zaalbar growls as he slides the mask on.

"I know that, Z, but even he can get a little overconfident at times. Remember that incident with Bendeck Starkiller?"

Zaalbar growls again.

"Good work, the both of you. Now what do you say about leaving this hunk of junk before anyone gets any ideas?" Ken says over the com as he closes the doors behind the two.

Surene taps his shoulder and sits beside him as Zaalbar takes a look at the controls before taking his own. Ken looks at the two and then looks at Surene the assassin. "How does Korriban sound?"

"The more dangerous and in the midst of hostilities the safer you are."

Zaalbar grunts hotly.

"Sorry, Big Z, but we have a couple things to do; selling spice got us a fair ways."

Zaalbar growls again.

"I wouldn't worry; there is no way she's crazy enough to show her face." Ken laughs. He kicks the coordinates into the ship and blasts off.

He was wrong; she was crazy enough.

"Bastilla, the next time you…"

"Hold it, Ken; you're not in a position to give me orders."

"Quite the contrary; I'm sure the Sith will be more than happy to take you hostage, under a false name of course. Malak is still searching for your sweet ass. How have they not nabbed you yet anyway? Join them or did you roast the hell out of them?"

"Nothing of the sort; I simply hid."

Ken looks about the circular landing port. "This is hidden? You can't be serious. The Force may be powerful; you knew where we were going to land but I seriously doubt its going to hide you in plain sight; they have the Force too you know."

"I can alter the way they perceive my aura."

"Oh, well that's just fine then." Ken raises a fake smile and laugh, arms flying into the air in defeat. "Because the Force can do everything."

"It can." Bastilla answers simply as if the answer was common knowledge.

"Wow, you've matured a lot over a year." He brushes past her.

She smiles. "You've noticed." She then falls in step with the trio, her brown robe over her head. "It took a while to find you, you know."

"I would take that as a compliment but considering your intelligence and meek understanding of the underground; I'll be insulted for the time being." He pays the boarding lieutenant and walks in. "By the way, have you at all tried getting into the Academy?"

Bastilla snorts. "That's a good one; when did your humour go dry?"

"I don't know; you tend to bring out the worst in me, let's go with that. I trust you've kept an eye on the others, hoping they could locate me?"

"You're not that important." Bastilla turns her head away. "But yes I have. Candarous is doing what he normally does: bounty hunting for the rich. Carth is…"

"I don't care about him."

"He's a trained soldier who…"

Ken cuts Bastilla off again. "I said I don't care. What about Mission?"

"I've lost track of her."

"You're not much for finding people are you?" Ken scoffs as he walks over to a blast door and opens it. "But I am sure it won't matter in the long run. Hello there, Burke, how's the cantina these days?"

"Ah, my friend, I see you have found your mistress, she was very worried indeed about you when you did not return."

"Wasn't me." Surene raises her hands.

Bastilla doesn't look at him. The wookie laughs, covering his large teeth with his paw.

Ken takes his opportunity and grabs Bastilla around the waist and pulls her near. "I'm sure she was; she can't stand being without me. Isn't that right, honey?"

Discretely, Bastilla grits her teeth but wraps her arms around Ken and presses close. "I'm going to get you for this, Ken."

"Now, now; emotion leads to hate, hate leads to anger and we all know what that leads to. Besides, you were the one who went through all this trouble to find me. It's my gain what you say to get your way."

"It'll be your suffering and you know it."

"That's the Dark Side talking." He whispers back. "So she found the Ebon Hawke stashed at port 17 did she?"

The rodian nods. "I received word that you did as I asked and assumed you would be on your way back some day soon. But knowing you, that could take months."

"I have other things to do besides run errands, you know that."

"But you are the most reliable; I don't like using the others normally."

"Not at my price, anyway." Ken grins.

"It would be a fool's investment." The rodian walks into the cantina and orders some drinks for them. "Let's talk outside; the weather is nice."

Once outside, the alien sits at the edge of a cliff overlooking the canyon. He throws a rock over the base and continues talking. "My other job is from a Sith student who is willing to offer all his findings of the Sith artefacts he has found and stolen for the ability to escape from this planet. He says he will pay extra if we can manage a new identity for him and his comrades."

"Comrades?"

"He'd like them taken out of there too but if that cannot be helped he will leave them if you give the word."

"So you haven't met this Sith in person? He sent a drone or something past the sentry turrets."

"You are smart, Ken. But then that's not difficult." He pulls out a small device from his large pockets. "What should I tell him?"

"I'll take the mission but I don't need any Sith artefacts; you can take them off his hands. I'll ship them if you want me to but I'm wary of such things; it would be cheaper to send someone else for that."

"Of course, of course." The rodian replies, hoping he hasn't offended the scoundrel. "I am simply telling you his offer. I can pay you for the merchandise in credits, Ken. I know a buyer on Yavin Four who will pay handsomely. You send the items there any way you choose, yourself or by sending another, I will pay you half of what he pays plus shipping. The Sith will be your problem after you get him out of there."

Ken Dorr grins, extending his hand. "You know me well, rodian; I'll take the job and let you know how it goes." They shake hands on the deal.

"I'll pay you for the danger as usual, of course. Extra, considering the danger you're going to have to go through." He looks to the entrance of the Sith Academy. "I don't envy you, I tell you that. Sith aren't a kind bunch when you anger them."

"Neither are the Hutts." Ken looks to the entrance. "And we deal with them regularly."

"How did we end up on Felucia?"

Harry shrugs. "Don't look at me."

The two Sith troopers look back at their smouldering escape pod in the large brush and exotic plants.

"That's going to attract attention."

A screech from an Ackley directly behind them confirms Josh's words.


	2. Chapter 2 -Hello all!

Slipping Destiny

CHAPTER 2: Hello All!

"Look at me." Bastilla snaps as she grabs Ken's shoulders to turn him around. "I'm not doing this."

"I think I heard you the first time." He grabs her hands and eases them into a prayer position, holding them there. "And I think we came to the conclusion that you wouldn't."

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself."

"I don't think that was in the description." He lets her go and continues to walk out the door. "Come on, Big Z, let's go."

"What you're doing is suicide!"

Ken stops at the door stopping it from closing with his hand. He raises a finger. "Careful what you think; you greatly underestimate us non-Force users. I think I told you that a little over a year ago. Chow." He waves as he leaves.

"Ah, Yuthera, how are you this fine evening?"

"It's pouring out." The Sith answers, taking a sip from her drink.

Ken looks out the windows of the cantina. "Ah, so it is."

"So what did you call me here for?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on making it to the head of the Academy."

"You're a little late for that."

"I was busy."

"You're always busy. Is it only now you have found time off?"

Ken nods. "And I'm deeply sorry." He reaches forward and touches her hand that's on the table. She pulls back slightly but doesn't stop his second attempt. "If I could make it up to you I would."

The Twileck grins. "The Force can do amazing things."

"I told you: I'm not interested in the Force."

Her grin widens. "That's not what I meant."

A knowing grin crosses his face; she had talked about this before. "Yo! Bartender! A bottle of your finest wine and the honeymoon spread."

Surene walks in behind the two lovebirds, cloaked thanks to the dampening device. She remains as quiet as possible; the belt may help but its best to be cautious around a Sith, even a drunk one. She was exceedingly interested in Ken but Ken seemed to know what he was doing. She didn't see this; appears everyone sees exactly what they want to see.

Surene follows them until they come to a stop.

"My private quarters…Some changes have been made." Yuthera grins, tapping in the password and key.

Ken whistles. "It's bigger."

They step inside and she turns around. _Now where is the entrance? Zaalbar I hope you left a trail of some kind. _She flicks through her sets of visions on the headset as she enters the main room. A special brand of paint leaves steady drops and she follows them, silently congratulating the wookie. _Far better than bread crumbs, my friend._

She waits patiently for the doors to open and eases herself out as three students talk merrily. She walks down the path, searching for the entrance to the caverns. Zaalbar may not be there yet but if not he can find her frequency. She activates the tracker. Zaalbar isn't in the caves but in the site with the other archaeologists. Obviously he didn't find a safe window of time to sneak out.

She finally finds the entrance and steps inside, bypassing the flying beasts. She cant see very well in the caves without light and that would attract attention even if most of the cave dwellers used echo-location it was best to try and be unseen. She turns on her night-vision and begins searching the vast caverns and tunnels. Many lead to dead ends or dens of carnivorous animals she didn't have the heart to try to name.

Her search seemed almost fruitless until she saw some flickering on the walls. Looking down she found human tracks. She followed them to a large hollow area with a dirt pillar near the centre. A fire-pit sat in a dip in the ground near it. There were tents placed at the walls in such a way they couldn't be seen from the entrances. They looked like they had been there so long they had melded onto the dirt about them.

"Someone's there." One whispered.

The group flourish their blades in the air, taking offensive and defensive stances.

Surene raises her hand and clicks her belt buckle. "Whoa, whoa fellas, someone asked for help?"

"The rodian said he was calling a specialist named Ken Dorr and that's a man, not a woman." One raises his light-sabre forward accusingly. "Who are you?"

"A henchman of Ken's. Can I lower my hands now?"

A second passes before they all agree. "What's the plan then?"

"He says it would be easiest if you had found another exit besides the one that leads to the Academy, if not we have to take a few more steps. But before I get lost again, I would really like a map of this area or a tour before someone I know gets here."

"Where's Ken?"

"Where's Ken?" Surene rolls her eyes. "He's sacrificing himself here to save you. He's posing as distraction right now. He'll be your pilot and work out everything else that has to happen once we get out of here. So don't worry about him. If he dies, well we have a back up plan set up but he doesn't know about it yet. Now that tour please?"

Zaalbar wiped his sweating forehead and growled something to the lead digger who nodded and continued digging.

Big Z walks up the path, thankful for the shade and ducks his head into the cavern and easily finds the scent he is searching for. Surene beat him there but he was delayed. He follows the scent, greatly hungry.

"Ah, there you are, Big Z. We've been waiting." Surene stands and hands him some food and some pieces of paper. "These are the tunnels they know of compared to the global charts. We should be able to either find a tunnel out around this point or make our own exit. It's easier than walking through the Academy with the extra belts. You see if that can happen and I'll get word to Ken, okay?" She grabs one of the papers, the one of the main exit from the encampment. She begins to follow it. "You guys are lucky to have him on your side."

"Whoa!" Ken pulls his pants on, panting. "I am so going to learn the Force now!"

"Where are you going?"

"There's only so much a guy can take before he needs some air. Care to join me?"

"No." She stands up, wrapping her arms around him. "I've got some work to do."

"Oh," He kisses her, touching her thigh and sliding up a little higher with one hand and cupping her chest with the other. "And what is that?"

"Nothing too important." She rams her tongue into his mouth, feeling the teeth. "But important enough that you cant watch. Sith and Master business, you know."

"The whole student/teacher trust thing?"

"Yeah." Her leg rides up his, wrapping. "You'll come back later?"

"I'm not too sure actually. Burke may have a job for me and I do have other duties besides him."

"Kay," She purrs in his ear. "Just send word when you're back on planet. You're always welcome."

He kisses her forehead. "I'll do that."

Surene finds Ken walking down the residential hallway and pokes his stone-hard stomach, shoving a data pad into his pocket, a communicator in his reacting hand. She leans in and whispers as he continues to walk. "They're there and I think we've found a better way out. We'll talk later."

He walks out of the Academy and into the cantina. Opening the data pad, he reads the new information. He switches on the communicator and gives the affirmative as he pulls on his shirt.

"They have a new plan?" Burke asks.

"Not exactly; I was kind of hoping for this."

"Hoping does me no good." Burke hands him a drink.

"The plan was to go without it but to see if we could find it anyway. Things are quicker this way and less dangerous. We'll need to borrow a ship as discussed."

"I haven't forgotten my end of the bargain, friend. Here are the things you'll need. It's stored in port 8."

"The carrier belongs to a traveller, a rich one too."

"We don't want to be suspicious; if there's a break out best we take something we'll never use again."

"Looks like I wont be using HK on this round either. Ah well, he's supposed to guard the _Ebon Hawke_ anyway." He shrugs. "I need a change of clothes."

Opening his door he finds Bastila inside. "How'd you get in? Last I checked you weren't too good a hacking security."

"The locks here are low grade."

"I don't keep much important here." He shrugs, throwing off his shirt. "Otherwise I'd change it."

"You assume too much." She spreads her legs, taking firm ground, arms tensing.

"So do you." He throws the garment aside and takes his pants off, opening the closet and then the foot locker. "When was the last time I showed interest that wasn't to embarrass you?"

He throws on the armour and over-clothes. He grabs a pair of blasters from the footlocker and a vibro-blade. He pockets various types of grenades before heading out the door. "I expect this to be in perfect condition when I get back and you out. Unless you have something important that is. Never mind actually, you can stay here as long as you like. See you when I get back. Bye."

She stamps her foot. "I'm not here because I want to be."

"Really?" He turns. "I wasn't aware you did anything like that; it's against your nature."

"It's about the starmap."

"I don't give a damn about the starmap." He snaps as he throws on his helmet and leaves her in the hallway.

"I saw it when I came to this planet."

"Another premonition or it was just standing there in front of you?"

"Another premonition; I've had it on several planets I've been to in my search for you and all have been different."

"I think you were dropped on your head as a child." Ken turns a corner. "If they're so important to you, why don't you find them yourself and open them and find that blasted thing yourself?"

"Where are you going?"

"Out!"

"This isn't the way to your ship." She stops.

"That's right, princess." He stops at a door and opens it. "Hello gents, I've a little business to take care of so if you two wouldn't mind leaving." He points a blaster at the two of them. "Schooch-ma-gooch."

The two raise their hands; not paid enough for this.

"Thank you."

"You can't do this!" Bastilla hisses but continues to follow Ken to the ships door. "Do you know what kind of trouble you could get in for this?"

"How about aiding and abetting?" Ken quirks, shaking his gun. "An armed criminal, no less."

"But I'm a…"

Ken smiles under his helmet. "Yep, can't admit that on this planet can you? And I don't think your mind tricks are going to work on those security cameras. Care to take a joy ride?" Without waiting for an answer, he pulls her wrist. "Come one; it'll be fun."

"Now, in all honesty, Bastila, you haven't been chasing me around the last year, have you?" Ken revs the engines and launches. "Admittedly I would be flattered but chasing me across the universe isn't exactly going to win you the war."

"And what if it can?"

"Isn't your Battle Meditation needed in this war to tip the scales? That is why Carth was able to convince me into helping you; he wouldn't help me out otherwise. Or am I wrong about that?"

Bastila seemed slightly flustered. "I, uh…I…" She coughs into her hand, clearing her throat. "There are others able to do so, maybe not to my calibre but enough of them in a battle and it doesn't matter. The Council believes it is in their best interest that you join the Academy and help me find the starmaps."

"Oh, I'm sure." Ken rolls his head. "You'd think you would have gotten the hint by now. I'm not going; there's no benefit to me, only lost profit."

"Way-tah-go." Josh rolls his eyes as he climbs over a large plant. "I saw the first time." _And the second time and the third time and about the thousandth time._

Harry whoops for joy as he swings from tree to tree, using the vines. "You've got to try this!"

"I did and it didn't turn out too well."

Harry lands on one of the large trees, bending his legs to lower himself. Crouched, he waits for his friend to catch up. "It'd be so much quicker and I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time." He extends his hand to lift the Sith trooper.

"I said no."

"Look, they're doing it." Harry points to the distance.

"Huh?" Josh turns his head. "Uninhabited my ass!" He leaps onto the nearest vine and swings to a nearby tree, kicking off and leaping for another. "How long have they been following us?"

Harry shrugs. "About seventeen minutes after the Ackley. Why?"

"And you didn't tell me?" He demands.

"Didn't think it would be important." He jumps onto another vine and quickly catches up with Josh. "So what's the problem?"

Josh slumps on the vine and let's go onto a large plant. "I don't know, Harry, maybe because we're surrounded!"


End file.
